


The Corner

by kurtbasberry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasberry/pseuds/kurtbasberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have a very specific place that they met, and became accidental best friends. Now, months later, Sebastian is coming to the realization that they’ve always been more, and has a string of idiotic behavior that follows. (3,093 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just a cute drabble I wrote for my friend's Kurtbastian Hiatus Project, and I wanted to share it here as well :) Enjoy! xoxo

Things had been going really well for Sebastian Smythe, lately.

His freshman year was flying by between managing a full course load in pre-law, and playing lacrosse everyday as a student athlete. Not that he needed the money, but getting that lacrosse scholarship to NYU had been the best thing that ever happened to him, besides that one threesome he was in a few weeks ago…or was its a few months ago?

Sebastian Smythe of 6 months ago would never forget such a tremendous sexual experience. He might have even taken complete notes the next day just so he could relive the memory, and brag about his prowess for the rest of eternity.

Well, that was the old Sebastian Smythe - the one that wasn’t friends with Kurt Hummel.

Yup - that Kurt Hummel; the boy whose existence he once loathed the year before. He had hated his hold on Blaine and his quick wit and his ability to match Sebastian insult to insult and his stupid, gorgeous, blue eyes-

Regardless, how Sebastian and Kurt were even friends had happened by accident. Twice.

It had been a normal Tuesday afternoon in Manhattan. He had overslept after class, and now had to run to the nearest subway to make it to practice on time. Just one more corner and then he could-

"Excuse you-"  
"Hey, watch where you’re going this is expensive-"

Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe both just stared back at each other on that street corner of 56th and 8th avenue.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in-"  
"I would say I’m happy to see you but I’ve never been a good liar-"

Both boys smiled slightly despite their frustrated faces when they realized they talked over one another twice. Kurt quickly began smoothing out his red button-up shirt.

"While I would love to stand here and reminisce about the good old days, I’m late to work," Kurt said as he began to advance past Sebastian at full speed.

"Oh, really now? You look too dressed up to be waiting tables, princess," Sebastian practically yelled with venom in his voice.

Kurt stopped in his tracks in the middle of the crowd, and removed his sunglasses. “I’m interning at Vogue, actually. In case you don’t have enough class and or basic human knowledge, it’s the largest fashion magazine in the world.”

Sebastian didn’t have a response to that, as his wide, green eyes and dropped jaw spoke for itself. He just watched Kurt Hummel mirror his smirk and proudly strut down the avenue.

2 days later, it happened again, on that same corner. This time in the evening, and also it being Kurt’s fault. His column on the website was due by midnight, and he needed to go out for a coffee run for him and Isabelle in order for them to get the work done. The perfect shop was just to the right, and he could be back in ten minutes if it wasn’t too crowded and he ran-

But he did run. Straight into Sebastian Smythe of all people, again.

"Ugh, you again?" Sebastian said angrily after his body collided with Kurt’s. "Is the amount of product in your hair clouding your vision-"  
"YOUR SWEAT JUST GOT ALL OVER ME. OH MY GOD-"

Kurt couldn’t believe he ran into the criminal chipmunk again, out of all the people in New York on all the corners in the damn city. How bad was his karma? 

Sebastian this time was wearing nothing but a sweaty, purple lacrosse penny and black jordan shorts. His hair and forehead were still drying with sweat after his 5 mile run at practice.

"Oh my god, please grow a pair, Hummel," Sebastian said laughing, rolling his eyes.

"THIS JACKET IS MCQUEEN. I SPENT MY LAST PAYCHECK ON THIS. AND IT’S COVERED IN YOUR BODY ODOR BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO WALK PROPERLY," Kurt shouted at the boy, patting his jacket vigorously, as if it would dry it. "Why are you even here again!?"

"If you must know, Hummel, I’m out contributing to society instead of just trying on clothes all day," Sebastian said through his laughter as Kurt still panicked over his outfit.

"Oh really? You play sports now, or are you just screwing the team?" Kurt said as he noted Sebastian’s lacrosse stick sticking out of Sebastian’s bag.

Sebastian was clearly taken aback. This was not the same boy he had met in the Lima Bean the year before. 

"Actually, I’m on NYU’s Lacrosse team, not that you’d know a single thing about the sport," Sebastian said in parallel to what Kurt had told him two days before, causing the other boy to roll his eyes. 

Sebastian swore he saw Kurt’s eyes light up though as he continued to provoke him. This should be fun, he thought, before folding his arms across his chest.

"For your information, Sebastian, I happen to know plenty about lacrosse," Kurt said through a stutter, taking a step closer to the other boy.

"Prove it. Come to my scrimmage tomorrow night. There will be a quiz," Sebastian said, as he reached for a notepad in his backpack. He scribbled down the address, and practically shoved it into Kurt’s grasp. Without a word, he walked away.

Kurt was dumbfounded. He knew nothing about lacrosse. The only thing he hated more than Sebastian Smythe and his unfortunate luck was the fact that he knew he WOULD end up going to the stupid thing, after a cram session on google, just to prove him wrong. Damn his stubbornness.

And his stubbornness won.

——

Now, Sebastian and Kurt had been best friends for months. Kurt, of course, failed Sebastian’s quiz after the scrimmage, despite his best efforts and random bursts of sport terminology. However, the test Kurt did pass was picking out the perfect coffee shop afterwards. Sebastian teased Kurt about how he knew he would show up, and Kurt fought back saying that Sebastian was so cocky to even think that way, and that Kurt merely participated in his little game as an experiment. There were several cups of coffee, and more laughs exchanged than Sebastian could remember. The rest was history.

“Our history" Sebastian thought to himself, hating how these thoughts were spurring non-platonic feelings about his best friend, especially while he was on his way to meet him for dinner.

Sebastian didn’t know when it hit him, or what hit him, but Kurt Hummel was definitely under his skin. And he hated it.

He always had hated his eyes, but he had grown now to hate his dimples when he smiled all big and happy. He hated his soft hair, his beautiful pale skin, his gorgeous body, and the sound of his voice, especially when it was all high-pitched and excited.

It was official: Sebastian Smythe was slowly falling in love with his best friend.

It wasn’t his fault, though! Him and Kurt were always together! Two best friends don’t usually cuddle during movies, or take turns falling asleep on one another’s chests. They probably don’t hold hands crossing the bustling New York City streets, and they definitely don’t have dinner dates three times a week.

Or maybe they do, and it was all in Sebastian’s head.

He shut off his spinning thoughts for the time being as the train brought him closer and closer to Bushwick. With a deep sigh, he stepped off the subway platform, and headed toward the all too familiar street with the all too familiar loft.

As much as Sebastian had grown to like Rachel Berry over the last few months, he definitely enjoyed the evenings where she was at rehearsal, and him and Kurt got to make dinner alone. Because it was totally a date. Except it wasn’t.

Kurt was at the stove when Sebastian entered through the large door, causing the poor boy to practically yelp in surprise.

Sebastian began cracking up at the inhuman sound Kurt just made in his fear, until he saw Kurt’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree upon his arrival. The way they always did.

"You always end up scaring me, I hate you," Kurt said, as he practically ran to embrace Sebastian, and Sebastian held on a little too tight. The way he always did.

"It smells good in here. What’s on the dinner menu tonight, Chef Hummel?" Sebastian said, and before he was even able to take off his jacket, Kurt grabbed his hand, and led him excitedly into the kitchen.

"I was reading all these recipes last night, and I’m telling you, my secret ingredient is going to make this the best pasta you’ll ever have!” Kurt said, clapping and practically jumping up and down in excitement. “I was of course supposed to be looking up designer contact info to add to the spreadsheets for Isabelle, but you know me, I get on pinterest for 2 minutes and see this delicious plate and you know I have to try it-“

Fucking adorable.

"Sebastian? Bas? Hello? Do you want to taste it so far?" Kurt said for the third time, driving Sebastian out of his lovesick fantasies.

"What? Oh god, I’m sorry, Kurt," Sebastian said, his face turning as red as the spaghetti sauce heating up in other pot on the stove.

"Are you sure you wear a helmet out there all the time?" Kurt teased, and Sebastian just smirked.

"You’re such a little BITCH" Sebastian shouted, before attacking Kurt’s sides, tickling the now cornered boy against the wall.

"BAS! BAS! PLEASE STOP" Kurt pleaded through his hysterical laughter. He was squirming in all directions trying to get away from Sebastian, but Sebastian definitely had the upper hand here having Kurt trapped against the wall. 

"Oh, you’re never getting out of here," Sebastian said again, relentlessly continuing his brand of torture.

"I’M SORRY! I’M SURE YOU WEAR A HELMET YOU’RE THE SMARTEST GUY ALIVE," Kurt yelled sarcastically through his hysterics, but Sebastian didn’t let up.

"Oh hush, princess, it’s not my fault you’re the most ticklish person on planet earth. Maybe you should be nicer to me," Sebastian said in the most feigned sad tone he could muster through his laughter.

"OH, MAKE ME, ASSHOLE," Kurt shouted back, now finding the strength to push Sebastian a few inches.

And without thinking, Sebastian did just that.

Sebastian stopped for a mere fraction of a second, before closing the space between him and Kurt against the wall. With a brief, uncertain look in his eyes, he cupped Kurt’s face gently, stroking along his beautiful jawline, and softly kissed his lips.

It was a chaste kiss, barely allowing his lips to brush Kurt’s, and before Sebastian could loose control of the situation, he pulled away.

Kurt’s face was completely stunned. Sebastian smiled the widest smile of his life for a few seconds, before the panic sunk in for what exactly he just did.

"Oh my god," Sebastian said out loud to himself.

Kurt didn’t say anything.

"I’m..I’m so so sorry, Kurt. Oh my god," Sebastian said, throwing his hands in his hair, backing up slowly from the wall. 

Kurt still was speechless, now stroking his bottom lip, staring up at Sebastian as he began flailing around the kitchen. 

"I’m such an idiot, I’m such a fucking idiot,” Sebastian said, throwing his arms into his words, now looking at Kurt. 

"I’m gonna go. I’m gonna leave, yeah. I’m so sorry," Sebastian said, before practically running to grab his coat and slamming the door shut behind him. Kurt heard the trashcan in the hallway being kicked over, followed by another shouting of profanities.

Kurt still didn’t move from that wall.

——

Mentally hating himself and calling himself every forsaken name in the book, Sebastian barely knew which train he got on. He tried his hardest not to cry. He couldn’t believe he lost control of his emotions like that. He kissed Kurt. He kissed his best friend. And just left. 

God, he wondered what Kurt was thinking right now. Was he angry? Upset? Disgusted? What if he was a bad kisser? 

Kurt may not have been with a bunch of guys, but he dated Blaine forever and certainly he knew what a good kiss was and what a terrible kiss was. I mean, Sebastian knew he’s kissed a lot of people, he just only hoped he didn’t gross Kurt out or anything or -

Breathe, Sebastian told himself, and took a deep breath.

Despite the panic and tension and fear running through his body, Sebastian was happy. That kiss was the best kiss of his life, and even further convinced him that he had strong feelings for Kurt.

He was falling in love with Kurt.

Sebastian wanted to scream. He didn’t want to go home yet and sulk in his lonely apartment in Soho. He needed to go for a walk. A really long walk. And go to a bar. And take several shots of tequila. And definitely not text Kurt. Or call him. He turned his phone off just to even further enunciate this plan to himself. 

On a whim, he decided to get off the train in Manhattan, and see where the city took him. It was dark now, but the streets were still crowded. Sebastian blended right in as he went through his own personal hell. 

He could go to his favorite bar on 73rd and 12th. They pretty much knew him at this point, despite him being underage. Why the hell not? He had nothing to loose at this point.

No fake ID necessary, Sebastian Smythe entered his favorite bar, and was recognized immediately by the bartenders, who wordlessly made him his usual Jack and Coke. Sebastian nursed his drink on the stool, and tried desperately not to think about Kurt. Tried.

Sebastian definitely wasn’t drunk, but he had no idea how much time had passed. The alcohol was definitely loosening him up, but he was too upset to let himself get that drunk. He knew what the outcome would be. He felt his cell phone burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

Just when he was about to reach for his phone out of sheer desperation, a familiar sounding voice began calling his name, snapping him out of his tortured thoughts.

"Rachel?" Sebastian shouted. Okay, maybe he was a little messed up.

"Figured I would find you here," Rachel said, sitting down next to him, uninvited.

"How did you get in here?" Sebastian asked, flagging the bartender for another drink.

Rachel slapped his hand away. “I have my ways, and you are in no way drinking anything else tonight. You have some place to be.”

Sebastian just stared back at her. “Rachel, I haven’t exactly had the best night, nor am I that coherent right now, so you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and mentally slapped him. “You’re an idiot, but somehow, you’ve opened up my boy. He hasn’t been this happy in a long time,” Rachel said, smiling ear-to-ear. 

"So you know?" Sebastian said, slapping his hand on his face, not processing what Rachel really just said. "Great. Kurt’s told you. I’m sure he’s all weirded out. Why did I just ruin everything?"

Rachel actually slapped him this time. Lightly, of course and with grace.

"What the hell, Berry-“

"Listen, Smythe. You know where to go. Get out of here." Rachel said, grabbing at his face. "Also, turn your damn phone on. You at least have 23 voicemails. And I apologize for the slap. Wasn’t it a good slap, though? I really do appreciate the drama of it-"

It took Sebastian a second to realize the truth to her words before he hugged a surprised Rachel mid-sentence, put down his drink, and headed out the door.

Of course Sebastian knew where to go.

The place where he met the love of his life. His best friend.   
The place where fate allowed him to run into the same person twice.  
The place where it all began.

Sebastian didn’t even bother turning on his phone. He didn’t want to see his messages or hear his voicemails. He just needed to find Kurt. He needed to get to Kurt.

Somehow hailing a cab during the nightlife hours, Sebastian got off at 8th and 55th. He only had one block forward to go. One block till he reached the corner. One block until he reached Kurt. He hoped Kurt was there. 

Sebastian was cut off by the sight of Kurt curled up in the ground on a ball. He was alone. If Sebastian knew Kurt, and he did, it may have looked like he was crying.

"Kurt?" Sebastian called out as he crossed the street.

Kurt’s head shot up. Even in the dark, Sebastian saw Kurt’s bright eyes light up.

The same way his eyes always lit up whenever he was around.

The same way those gorgeous blue eyes lit up the day they met once again in this same spot.

Their corner.

"Kurt, I’m so sorry, my phone was off, why are you here by yourself? How long have you been here you look exhausted-" Sebastian began rambling.

"You’re such an asshole," was all Kurt said, before closing the space between the two, crushing Sebastian’s lips against his. Kurt’s hands tugged into Sebastian’s hair, as Sebastian familiarly cupped his face again.

There was nothing timid about this kiss as the one a couple hours before. Kurt continued to kiss him hard, forcing Sebastian’s mouth open to deepen the kiss. Sebastian just followed his lead, kissing him with every ounce of emotion in his body, with every emotion and every thought he had in his head for the past six months.

Kurt eventually pulled back, getting off his tip-toes to stare up into Sebastian’s eyes.

"And why am I an asshole, besides the obvious?" was all Sebastian could say in response to that.

"Because that should have been our first kiss,” Kurt said, before reaching up to kiss him again.

People walked by questioningly. They were in the middle of Manhattan, after all. But neither Kurt or Sebastian cared. They kissed and embraced in that same spot for what felt like hours. It could have been. It probably was.

Fate brought the two boys to that corner twice, and now for the third time, to finally finish the job.

Time, and the millions of people of New York City didn’t exist at their corner. It was just Kurt and Sebastian in their own little world, and in that little world they would stay.


End file.
